Kingdom hearts
by winterfaeriy
Summary: Sora faces highschool and rikus not helping much. In fact he has completely disowned poor little Sora. Sora's pov. Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, mild language. Pure evilness...hehe. IT is FINISHED! so no more chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Me: So, I had a brilliant idea watching my sister play kh1 and decided to rewrite the beggining in a more...real manner, and go on from there...I'm doing this by sheer memory so if it's not accurate, sorry**

**Kitty: (Yawn) you're boring**

**Me: That's...almost hurtful...almost. This contains language, 'violence' (more like fighting), yaoi and prolly other stuff but...I dunno**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

I've been having these weird thoughts lately...like is any of this real or not?

Kairi is being ridiulous again. Honestly, who cares about Zac freaking Effron , anyway? (A/n: I don't care if it's spelled wrong. He's utterly retarded in my opinion.) Selphie's ranting about a fruit and Wakka and Tidus are frollicking about, playing blitzball. And Riku...

"Get up Sora, you lazy bum." Go, away Kairi, seriously.

I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at her. Then she'd think we're actually friends.

"So am I the only one that's gonna build this raft or what?" Riku threw a log at me.

"Hey!"

"And you're just as lazy as him." Riku told Kairi.

She giggled. "So you've noticed. Hey, let's finish it together!" Joy.

So we had to gather supplies again before retiring.

We sat by the lopsided tree and watched the sunset.

(A/n: I can't remember what happens her so I'm totally making it up and making it fit what will happen later.)

"Why are we building a raft again?" I couldn't help but ask.

"To see new places." Riku said as if it were soooo obvious.

"Ya, just the three of us. We can travel the world together." Kairi said, smiling at Riku. He smiled back. I feel so left out...that's why Kairi needs to just go away.

'Or maybe you're just jealous that Riku likes Kairi instead of you.' my conscious said.

Why would I think that, exactly?

'Never mind. I'll tell you when you're older.'

Stupid conscious...Im fourteen already, what is it that I can't know?

Walking back, Kairi went ahead. Riku tossed me a paopu fruit.

"You wanted one, right? To share with Kairi." Riku smirked.

Huh??? "Wha?"

He just smirked more and left. Baka-teme...

'Maybe I was wrong. You might just hate the world is all...'

I shook my head. Ew...we have school tommorow.

---

"Aniki! Aniki! Wake up! It's time for school!" Roxas was excited because he gets to go to school with me now. He's thirteen and starting eighth grade, while I'm starting ninth. Our school went from k-7 and then 8-12 so there was only two schools.

I never did understand why he's so hyper in the mornings.

"Alright, alright, I'm up...so. You gonna dress up special for Namine?" I smiled. He blushed but didn't say anything.

"But wait, we have to wear uniforms...I thought." Roxas said.

"Principal changed the rules this year. No more uniforms." I flashed a grin before pulling on a navy blue shirt with a hood on it.

"Oh...so what d'you think I should wear?" Roxas asked, resting his arms and head on the board at the foot of my bed.

"Whatever you want to, Rox."

He smiled and skipped out of the room. I foun some shorts that reached a little past my knees and pulled em on before getting my shoes and going downstairs for breakfast.

My dad 'ran away' when I was six so we don't see much of him so Cloud, my brother, whose seventeen, cooks and cleans while mom works.

"Ohayou, Cloud." I said.

"Uh-huh. Syrup?" Cloud asked. I nodded and he poured syrup over chocolate chip pancakes.

"Thanks." I love Cloud's pancakes.

"So-ra...I can't find my jacket." Roxas came in with a frown and without his favorite black and white checkered jacket.

"Check the laundry." Cloud said.

Roxas nodded and left. Five seconds later he squealed. "Found it!"

Cloud chuckled. "So, we're all in the same school this year, huh? Guess that's a good thing. I can keep an eye on Rox now and you won't be so...blech, dark and demonic." Cloud was right though. Roxas always makes people happier, without even trying.

I nodded.

Roxas skipped in with his everlasting grin and wolfed down his breakfast in record time.

At seven thirty we started walking to the school.

"So how are things with you and Kairi and Riku?" Cloud asked, Roxas struggling to keep up with us.

I shrugged. "Either they're dating and just don't wanna tell me or I'm just psycho. Both very believable so I dunno."

Cloud nodded. He looked ahead of us before squealing much like a girl. Then, again, he might as well be a girl.

Cloud ran to the person in front of us and jumped on his back.

Me and Rox caught up.

"As much as I enjoy carrying you around I'd very much like it if you'd get off of me." Leon said.

"But whyyyyyy?" Cloud pouted. I laughed internally. That was Leon's weakness.

Leon sighed and gave up.

"Cloud? Is Leon your boyfriend?" Roxas asked, innoscently.

Leon chuckled and Cloud blushed.

"Why do ya wanna know, Rox?" I asked, saving both of them.

"Cuz...Hayner says it's wrong to date boys if you're a boy." Roxas said.

"Do you think so too?" Cloud asked, regaining his composure.

Roxas blushed slightly and looked away. "What does it mean...if you like guys?"

"Nothing. It just means you like em, so what? And ya, Leon's my boyfriend." Cloud said.

"I think I might like guys..." Rox admitted.

"Oh? You have anyone particular?" Cloud asked.

Roxas nodded. "H-he's in Riku's grade though...is that bad?"

"Long as he's not dangerous, no. Who is it?" Hehe, Cloud's kinda nosy.

"A-axel..."He mumbled.

Of course, due to terrible hearing, Cloud didn't catch that.

"Who?"

"He said Axel, Cloud." Leon said, looking up at Cloud, who sighed and rested his head on top of Leon's.

"The redhead pyro kid?" Cloud asked. Roxas nodded. "Interesting choice." My family is just flat out weird.

We reached the school and I saw Riku with someone dragging him away somewhere. Either some random girl wants to worship him or Kairi wants him alone, as in without me. I sighed mentally.

"You okay, otouto?" Cloud asked. Damn, that sigh was supposed to be mental. Ah, well.

"Uh-huh..."

Roxas ran off to find his homeroom. Me and Cloud had the same one again. Leon disappeared aswell. "You don't seem alright."

"(sigh)...Riku." I said simply.

"Oh..."

The day was uneventful. Until Last period, I had art. Only six other people were in my class: Namine (obviously), Zexion (forced into it), Demyx (there because of Zex), Larxene (thought she could finally pass a class here), Hayner (detention last yeaar wasn't good enough so he was forced into it aswell) and last but not least...Riku.

Sad thing is, he didn't even tell me he had this class. In fact he didn't even acknowledge my existance, he spent most of his time drawing something he must of put alot of work into because he never flipped the page and never put it down.

The teacher seemed to adore whatever it was he was drawing though...Wonder why...

---

After school, Roxas, me, Riku, Namine and Kairi went to the beach.

Kairi and Namine were chatting with Selphie. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka have been skipping school randomly since the fifth grade, so they had been here all day.

Roxas decided to be the cute little weirdo I call my brother, and build a sand castle.

"Hey, how come you ignored me in art today?" I asked Riku.

"I don't know what you're talking about." By the look on his face though, I'm sure he did.

"Fine, don't tell me. It's not the first time you've ignored me..." I mumbled.

He sighed and went to the secret place.

I sat on the lopsided tree alone till sunset. Roxas had come and fell asleep with his head in my lap. I think...he's what keeps me same. Just his innoscence and the fact that he doesn't hurt me.

I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair. It's more like Cloud's than mine. Lighter and less spikey.

Everyone had left, or...I thought so...

"Still here Sora?" Riku asked.

I only nodded. My anger at him was gone but I still didn't feel like talking to him...or talking at all really.

"He's cute when he sleeps." Riku pointed out. Duh. Of course he is.

"Ya know, if anyone in the school heard you say that, they'd call you gay and disown you." I said, coldly. I can't help it. Even my best friends aren't there anymore.

"You would know, wouldn't you." It sounded threatening almost.

"No, I wouldn't. why? Because I never had friends to begin with!" Roxas stirred and snuggled closer to me. I instantly softened. As I said before, he can change your mood easily, without even trying.

"Too bad, huh? Not having friends. sucks, right?" What's he going on about now?

"What are you talking about. The entire school is _your_ friend. How could you even begin to understand?"

"Maybe the fact that they're friends with me for the wrong reasons and the only friend I really had turned dark and isolated himself from everyone." Riku said. Somehow...I knew he was talking about me.

"Maybe he had to..." I said softly.

Riku sat next to me. "Why though? Nobody cares that you're...you like guys. In fact, Kairi is too dumb to even realize it. So if it's not that then what is it?" I don't know Riku...I don't know.

Instead of answereing, I lifted up Roxas and started walking home.

"Sora. You can't run from your problems." Oh, ya? Watch me.

That;s exactly what I did...I ran. Ran from everything. If I didn't have Rox with me I'd run off the ends of the earth!...but I don't have the heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: I don't like it...should I continue**

**Roxas: Is sora gonna be happy again if you continue?**

**Me: (nods)**

**Roxas: Then, Ya! I wanna see if me and Ax get together.**

**Me: Hmm...I'll leave it to the readers; Continue or no?**

**Roxas: REad and Review everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Heya, Ima continue this even though I don't like it. This is 4 you ****Lunarkitty15**

**Roxas: Here's chappie two! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two**

Maybe you're curious as to why I'm even in this situation...

It started when in sixth grade the boy scouts (yup I was a boy scout) went camping and there was this really hot guy named Zack as a camp counselor (Zack: Yay! I'm in here!; Me: (pushes him); Zack: (cries)). He had kinda spiky black hair and mako infused violet eyes. That and he had more muscle than Riku does now, and that's saying something.

So, anyway, three days into the trip, Riku found me and Zack in a janitor's closet, making out. Riku's hated me ever since.

I was surprised that Zack even liked me cuz he's so hot and I'm just scrawny, naive little Sora. So I completely disregarded the consequences.

I think Riku told the entire world (exaggeration) that I'm gay after that cuz they either ignored me, gave me funny looks or called me names. You know, gay, homo, fag...and such.

All my 'friends' ignored me too. Well, Wakka and Tidus came out of the closet, and they spent every single second together. Selphie asked for pictures of me and Zack together. Namine just accepted it, she never said much anyway. Kairi still doesn't know because she's a ditzy whore. Cloud told me he was gay too and that worked out fine.

And Riku just ignored me... I wish he wouldn't...

---

Another day at school. Something actually happened though.

It was during Phys. Ed. and the guys were playing futsal (indoor soccer of sorts) while the girls were in the fitness room, in the building next to the gym.

We heard a scream and all ran out to see what it was.

A tall, scary looking guy was holding an eighth grade girl in a headlock with a knife held at her neck.

"Any closer and I'll cut her." he said.

I instantly recognized the girl. She had short, layered auburn hair, darker than Kairi's, and brown eyes that looked purple due to mako infusions. Her name was Alex, she's Rox's best friend. (A/n: it's actually me but I'll never tell my name. So I used the one from Life in O-13)

The guy turned her to face him. "Now, will you play nice?"

"Not in the slightest!" She kneed him where it hurts, kicked him in the stomach, casing him to double over in pain, and ran into the mob of eighth and ninth grade boys.

"You'll pay for this." he said, running off.

"You're Sora, right?" Alex asked.

I nodded.

"Where's Roxie-kun?"

"Alex! Are you okay?" Roxas asked, pushing his way towards her.

Alex nodded. "Just a little shaken."

"Ah." Roxas said with a slight nod. "Who was he?"

"Ansem." Alex sighed, plopping down on the pavement.

"Again?! I'll kill him!" I never knew my kid brother had such a temper. I guess it runs in the family though, so it can't be helped.

Alex shook her head. "e won't likely be back. But if he does, have at it."

"Promise?"

"Yakusoku, Roxie-kun." Alex smiled brightly.

Alex reminded me of Kairi only her innocence wasn't feigned, she was tanner and she actually had a body.

Kairi is just skin and bones!

The rest of the day, however, was uneventful as always.

---

After school I went to the beach alone.

Selph, Tidus and Wakka were stuck in detention for skipping. Kairi, Namine and Olette were shopping, and Rox was with Yuf, Axel and Alex.

I don't even want to know where Riku is.

'Yes you do.'

Shut it.

I don't know how long Cloud was watching me or even how long I was sitting there but he scared the hell out of me, sneaking up like that.

"Geez, Cloud!"

"Hehe, so how are you?" Cloud asked, sitting beside me in the now-cold sand.

I just shrugged.

"I'm worried about you, otouto."

"Gomen nisai, aniki, demo...naze ka?" (which means: I'm sorry, big brother but...why?)

"Nanto 'naze'?"

I have a tendency to speak Japanese when I don't want to talk to people but Cloud understands it.

"Naze...Riku."

"Mmm...Daisuki Leon, demo...I think we love the people we do for a reason.

I nodded. But I don't fully agree was what he's saying.

"Daijobou, otouto?" (-You okay, little brother?-)

I shook my head. "Sayonara."

"Ja ne."

I went the only place I knew to go in times like these.

The secret place.

What I saw...made me wanna cry.

Riku was unmoving with dried blood on his wrists.

I ran to check his pulse. He's still alive, just out cold.

"Naze ka, Riku...naze."

He stirred. "Sora?"

"Why do you do this?" I asked, referring to the self-inflicted slashes to his wrists.

"I just..." he turned his head away from me

Daisuki yo zutto, Riku. (I've always loved you, Riku) Or can't you see that?

'Maybe he doesn't want to believe it and that's why he did that.'

"You shouldn't have..." I mumbled, cleaning his wrists with a mini first aid kid I always have handy.

"Kuso! You don't have the right to say that!" Riku pushed me away from him.

"I know that..." I said, softly.

His face softened. "...I'm sorry I snapped at you...I'll see you later." He tried to leave but I ran and hugged him from behind him.

"Please don't leave..."I mumbled into his back, burying my face in it.

He made my arms let go and I was afraid he'd leave, but instead, he turned around and hugged me back, with one arm around my waist and the other petting my head.

"C-can you answer me now? I wanna know...why did you do that to yourself?" I was scared he'd strike out again but I kept my resolve.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

With that, he ran off.

I took in a shaky breath and tried to stop tears from falling.

Then I ran home, getting the energy from frustration.

---

I didn't eat dinner the night before. And I stayed in bed till noon, Cloud knew why so he let me stay home.

I spent most of the day wallowing in self-pity, with my new to best friends: Ben and Jerry.

It didn't help at all when Roxas came home with his and Axel's lips joined.

I only wanted to cry...or maybe even die. But I knew better than to think that. In the past two years, I've had eight...ya eight suicide attempts. I got in for a weekly appointment with my therapists and if I have an outburst, much like this, I'm usually sent to rehab. It's only a matter of time.

Disappointed and not feeling the greatest, I went to sit on the roof. There was a lunar eclipse happening. I only wish I could watch it with...well you can guess who. (A/n: There's seriously a lunar eclipse tonight! I'm so excited!!!)

The next day was Saturday so no school. I plan on sleeping the whole day and hanging out with my new 'friends'.

I woke up at eight or so. Far too early in my opinion. Rox was out and Cloud was at Leon's so I'm alone.

I groaned, not wanting to move or get up but knowing it's impossible to sleep anymore.

"Heya." I jumped at the voice. I though I was alone!

"R-riku?! What are you doing here? Better yet, how did you get in here?" I asked, incredulously.

"Your mom let me in." Riku said, a frown on his face.

My...my mom? But she's working and..

"What do you mean my mom? She's been at work since four." I said.

Riku shook his head, "She's on vacation."

"Oh…" Then I realized what he'd put me through, I glared dangerously at him.

He didn't even flinch. Baka-teme…

"What do you want?" I seethed.

"Can't a guy just want to talk to his friend?" No! You're not my friend and…even if you were that's all we'll ever be.

"Get out…" My voice was softer than I wanted it to be but I didn't have the strength to change it, let alone care.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I said, Get out!" I yelled at him. I can't let him see me cry…I couldn't bear it.

He left without another word. As soon as he left though, my mother came in. She looks like a stranger to me. She'd never around and I know Riku's brothers, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, better than her.

"Sora, dear, why did Riku run out in tears?" Like you would know, just leave me alone!

"Dunno…maybe he was disowned by all his friends too." Bitterness was evident in my sarcasm. But, I have the right.

"Sora…do you know where I've been all the time?" Whoring yourself?

I just watched her, not even bothering to answer.

"I was with Zack, discussing his relationship with Cloud, and his…activities he had with you." She said. Joy.

Oh, I forgot to mention that Zack was Cloud's ex-boyfriend. So maybe I was just the rebound…

"Uh-huh, and?"

"I've come to accept your sexuality, all of you." So she knows about Rox too…

"Woots. Please leave." I deadpanned.

She frowned but left nonetheless.

I hate this…

**Me: Hm, still not liking it.**

**Roxas: You said you'd make Sora happy, so do it in the next chapter, promise?**

**Me: Yakusoku, Roxie-kun**

**Roxas: Yay!!!**

**Zack: So…I used Sora?**

**Me: I guess…**

**Zack: Ah, well. Least I'm in the story.**

**Sora: despite the fact that its making me a emo sad kid, I like it. I like being the main character **

**Me: I'm sure you do! **

**Roxas: Alright, you know the drill, Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Weekends, wooooooh!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kitty: Chill out...**

**Me: (gasp) you're back!**

**Kitty: (boredly) yup**

**Me: Yayz!!! I'z so happy! **

**Roxas: Anyway...here's chapter three.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter three**

Well that aint normal at all... What you ask? The fact that after my horrible weekend I woke up on Monday with a ton of energy being overly hyper. Much like Roxas is all the time and the way I used to be.

Hmm...maybe...I could change this attitude, and perhaps the way I dress and I'll forget all about Riku! It's brilliant.

'Or...'

Or what?

'Mm, never mind.'

Strange...anywho. I had a monster and...and lotsa pancakes for breakfast so I'm on a sugarhigh aswell as being hyper to begin with. The old me is back!

Guess who's back. Back again. Sora's back. Tell a friend.

I skipped to school was wearing less emo looking clothes and instead wore baggy blue shorts with a cahin on the pocket and a shortsleeved blue hoodie with white and silver flames on it. That, and I ditched the balck eyeliner and nailpolish.

When I got to school I was Kairi crying. Wondering why, I went over to her. "What's wrong, Kai?" So what if it's not like me, sometimes I like being nice.

She bit her lip and turned away.

"Hm...tell you what, you need chocolate." I smiled brightly and pulled out a chocolate bar from my backpack and gave it to her.

She smiled slightly and thanked me.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"W-what would you do if I...wasn't...straight..." She said the last part even softer then the rest.

"Well, you do know that Riku disowned me for being gay." She may be dumb, but I'm naive so it's not so bad.

Kairi nodded. "But alot guys in this s-school are gay and it doesn't matter. But there isn't any...lesbians."

"Sure there are. Lessee, Olette's bi, Larxene is...tri. Don't ask. Half the cheerleaders are lesbos, why else would they hold each other up like that." I shuddered just at the though. (A/n: this isn't supposed to be offensive to any cheerleaders, i was one once but seriously...ugh.)

"R-really?"

"Ya."

"I mean...Olette's bi?" Ah, so it's Olette she likes. Wait, so Kairi's not straight in the slightest?

"How long have you known?" I asked. "About your sexuality, I mean."

"Long as I could remember...the 'hottest' guys wanted me so I gave them a chance in hopes to change it but...still I watch girls in the locker room..." (A/n: It's creepy but this is Kairi, you expect me to be totally nice, seriously, go to my profile, all of my stories insult her in some way.)

I shuddered. She...ugh, Too much info.

"Well, who all knows?" I asked.

"Everyone. Riku disowned me to..."

"Well together, let's be the total freaky homos and ditch our homophobe _ex_-best friend." I said.

Kairi smiled. "Alright, let's do it!"

And that is how, 75 of Destiny High's student became at least bi. Hell yeahz!!

---

It's been awhile since then. It's mid October now. Me, Olette, Namine, Tidus and Kairi were costume shopping. Roxas and Selphie had come to but Slephie dragged Rox into some weird scheme.

Kai already chose her outfit, she got it because Olette liked it. It's a countess outfit. Black and red, kinda skimpy and a whole ton of ribbon. She got fangs to match it.

Tidus frollicked around trying on dresses and skirts just for the hell of it. It was rather entertaining.

Namine sat quietly and watched as her sister desperately tried to get Olette's attention. Namine is Roxas' age.

Olette dragged me to the side on our way to the food court. "We'll catch up!" she called to the others.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Why is Kairi acting so weird?" Olette asked. Geez, talk about delayed reaction.

"She was disowned by Riku as well, cuz she's um...how shall I put this, lesbo." Yup. That's about it.

"Oh...I thought..maybe I dunno...do...can I ask you something kinda important?" Olette asked. It was weird seeing her like this. So uptight.

I nodded. "Of course."

"D-do you think...she might like me?" I laughed.

"Is that a no?"

"N-no it's not that." I clamed myself down. "Okay, she likes you. I know she does. But my question is: why do you ask?" I'm brilliant. I've learned how to get anwers by manipulation. Not in a bad way either.

"Umm...I kinda like her too." she finally admitted.

"Okay, try asking her out. She's been trying to get your attention forever. But if you hurt her I'll hurt you." An empty threat but still. I do care for Kairi, as annoying as she is, she gives good advice and has good fashion sense. And there, my friends, is proof that I'm gay.

Olette nodded, hugged me and ran off. Leaving me alone in a mall? Geez...oh no...

It's Riku.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: (gasp) I didn't have an ending thing on the last chappie...oh well**

**Roxas: As for making Sora happy, I didn't mean like that, but I'm okay with it.**

**Me: (smiles and hugs Rox)**

**Roxas: Heres chapter four**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chaptet four**

Riku Tanaka was here. At the mall. And guess what? He's a fucking hypocrite!!!

I don't normally swear but...if he's such a homophobe, then why is he making out with..no, that bastard!

I'll kill Axel. How could he do this to my brother? How?

"Axel!" I yelled.

The two looked up. I was hoping it'd be Yazoo and Reno. But no.

"Riku, you're a hypocrite, and Axel you will face Rox's wrath as well as mine and Cloud's." I growled, teeth and fists clenched.

"Tell him and I'll tell you're mom that you're gay." Axel threatened.

"I don't care! She's never around and she already knows!" I screamed, aware that people were staring.

"What do you mean she knows? She told me you had no interesst in guys, let alone me." Riku said.

"So? Maybe, she was being a remotely good mother and doing what I asked her to." I said.

"What do you mean. We all know you're gay so why hide it?" Riku asked.

"It's not that I was hiding. It was ...something else."

'Baka, you could've told him your feelings then live happily ever after.'

No. He has to work for it.

Riku rolled his eyes and walked off.

"You're still gonna tell him, aren't you?" Axel looked guilty.

I shook my head. "I never was. Don't do it agian though or I won't hestitate to rip your eyes out of their sockets and use them for jelly." I can sound pretty damn scary when I want to.

Judging by his whimper and frantic escape, he believed me.

"Sora." Nice timing...

"Rox."

"D-did you know? He's been doing that ever since we started dating." Roxas looked so broken. I wanted to hug him but I'm not sure what he'd do.

"How far did you get...exactly?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Promise not to hate me?"

I nodded. "Course."

"I...lost my viginity to him..." he whispered.

I knew that but I didn't expect it that way so my fake shock turned into real shock.

Tears fell from his eyes and he hugged me. Or suffocated, whichever you like. "I-I wish I hadn't...are you...um.."

I knew what he was saying without him saying it. "Still virgin." He only looke more guilty, whuch I can fully understand. I mean, he's only thirteen. "Too bad we're brothers, or we could get them both jealous by dating."

"Namine...she likes her sister. And Selphie likes Namine."

"Kairi like Olette, Olette likes Kairi. Let's get Selph and Namine together." I suggested. "Get our inds off Riku and Axel."

Roxas nodded and wiped his face. Then he got an evil grin. "I have an idea."

---

So, Rox's idea is to get Selphie and Namine such uber awesome costumes that'll either make Namine like Selph or make Selphie loose her self-control. I think brilliance runs in the family.

We got their costumes and...well our plan worked better than we had thought. At the Halloween dance, the two were all over each other. Kairi and Olette didn't even come. Don't really wanna know what they're doing.

Roxas is dressed as a cat. A hot one at that. Seriously, if he wasn't my brother he'd have had thirty-seven guys hit on him instead of thirty-six.

Tidus and Wakka...take a guess at where they're at? Detention of course. It ended at four and it's seven now but hey...they are who they are. Sick little nymphos.

Axel was trying to get Roxas back and failing. Riku was nowhere to be found.

I love my costume. Rox picked it out for me. Cloud decided I need more ribbon though so I have black ribbon around my neck. I'm wearing a black and purple french maid costume. Lots and lots of ribbon. And black fox ears and a very fluffy tail.

I got bored and went to the roof. Our school has two floors so if I jumped it would hardly hurt me. Trust me, I've done it twice.

I heard a drunkened voice singing "Its my partyyyy annnnd I'll cryyy ifa wannnnaaaa cryyy ifaaa wannaaaa."

Three guesses who. It's wrong whatever guessed. Unless you were just bored and guessed Aerith.

Yep, Aerith Gainsbourough. Class President. Senior with straight A's. Is utterly wasted on the roof of the school. Never saw this coming.

"Sooooraaa. Diiijaaa noooo da Cwoud isss a...an...veteeeva hhheeee'ss a gak? Gak? Nooo...gaeeee...gayyyy." Translation- Sora, did you kow that Cloud is gay?

I speak drunkeness. Why? I've had to many bad afternoons with Cloud on a very...unhappy day.

"Uh-huh. Here." I knew I'd find domebody drunk. I mean this is highschool after all. (A/n: Btw, I'm not even in highschool yet...seems scary. I have only three months left of eighth grade. Bleck.) So I had Tylonol (dk how to spell) and bottled water.

"Fank yooou, Sooooraaa." I only nodded. I kinda hoped I'd see Riku here but I guess chasing a dream means you'll lose sight of it every now and then. Instead I'm with Aerith in drunkened mode.

Sigh...so much for Halloween being the most kick-ass holiday out there. Oh, well, least I get to trick-or-treat tommorow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Hm...fascinatiing. Still not too fond of this story.**

**Roxas: I like it though so you gotta finish it.**

**Me: Ya but...I dunno. fine I'll continue it still but I want reviews!!!!**

**Roxas: Read and Review everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Readers said they wanted it conitnued, so I'll try. But just for all your inforamtion, I'm making this up as I go, so if it changes a lot...sorry**

**Roxas: (sighs) Aerith. Drunk?**

**Me: Yea...about that**

**Roxas: hehe, heres chapter five**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter five**

I managed to drag Aerith home after the dance, Roxas was sleeping over at Alex's so I had to do it alone.

She's been sleeping on the couch ever since.

"Hey, Sor, whe-...why is Aerith on our couch?" Cloud asked.

"She was drunk on the roof. I've seen her dad and I'd hate to let her face his wrath." Her dad is scary.

"Soooora? My head huuuuurts." I sighed.

"The painkillers will set in soon. Patience."

Aerith nodded, then winced from nodding.

---

Today is a Saturday and Halloween. I'd been to six fairs, carnivals and festivals today and it's only a little past noon.

I'm going to a Three days grace concert with Rox at six and after that we're going trick-or-treating.

At the moment, though, I'm excrutiatingly bored.

So, I went to the beach again, it's the only place that isn't decorated for the holiday. So it's kinda nice.

I still wonder where Riku was at the dance. "Riku..."

"What?" a snappy voice asked, startling me.

Riku crawled from underneath the paopu tree, looking exhausted and had tearstained cheeks.

"What hapened to you?" I asked. It was easy to forget my anger around him but usually he'd do something to strike it up again.

"I..." he trailed off.

"Bleck. So, why weren't you there at the dance?"

"Didn't want to see you in that outfit." Riku said.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." Yuck, bad Riku, bad answer.

I sighed. Lightbulb! "We're Sora,-"

"And Riku." he finished. Yay! He remembers!

"We rule the world with yaoi and scrambled eggs." I grinned.

"If we're trying ya, we're breaking eggs." Riku sang.

"Wait breaking eggs?"

"Yup! Of course. We need eggs to make scrambled eggs, right?"

"Ah, right. You're weird." I said.

"Ah but you love me anyway, cuz-"

"We're all in this together!" we sang in unison before bursting out laughing.

Two years ago, we posted us singing that on youtube. It's alot longer but that's our favorite scene of our High school musical parody.

"Oh, my gosh. I can't believe I remember that." Riku said, laughing still.

"Me too." Man, I miss this. Just the two of us...being ourselves.

"So, you going trick-or-treating?" Riku asked, after calming down some.

"Ya, you?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't like going alone..."

"Then come with us!"

Riku shook his head. "If it's everyone, they won't want me there, and if it's just you and Rox then...he probably hates me cuz of what happened with Axel."

I shook my head. "Everyone excepts you still, and it'll only be me and Rox. He forgives you, just not Axel." I siad. I really want him to come with.

"I don't know." Riku said uneasily.

"C'mon, just like old times." I said.

"Alright, when and where?" Riku asked.

"My house, a lttle after seven."

He nodded.

I'm so excited!

'Maybe he's finally coming to his senses.'

Maybe..but...

"Sora? Why did your mom lie about you're being gay?" Riku asked.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Probably wanted to keep me safe." I shrugged.

"It's not because you hate me then?"

"Since when have I hated you? You disowned me and Kai and we thought you hated us. We never said anything about returning the feelings of hatred."

"Oh..."

Silence was upon us.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Anyone you like in our school?" Riku asked. Somehow I knew he'd ask.

"Uh-huh but I don't think he likes me..."

"Oh...me too, I like this one kid but after all I've done to him, I don't think he'll except me." Riku sounded sad.

"He will."

"Why do you say that? I never told you who it was, so how do you know?"

I jumped down from the tree, kissed his cheek and said. "I have my ways." Then left.

Hehehe. I'm so evil.

---

The concert was actually utmostly boring. Turns out, it was a fake, a scam to get money. So instead we got to see Hilary Duff live. Oh, kill me now.

Anyway. Roxas was in his costume and I was in mine. We were waiting for Riku.

"I don't think he coming." Roxas said.

"Give it five minutes, then we'll go." I said. Please, be here, Riku.

Five mintes passed and he still wasn't there. "Hm...alright, let's go Rox. He's not coming."

"Wait!" Riku shouted, running to us, wearing a vampire costume.

"You're late, Ri-chan." Roxas said cutely.

"Sorry, I coudn't find my costume." Riku said, completely unfazed at the nick-name.

"Ikusei!" (Let's go!) I shouted skipping to the first house.

I got a grand total of 12 lbs. of candy this time. NEW RECORD!!!!!!!!

Riku got two lbs. and Roxas got...none...he ate it all and so now he's boucing off the walls while me and Riku sort through our candy.

Suddenly, Roxas stopped in his tracks. "...I miss Axel..."

"Go see him." I said. "You need closure at least."

Roxas nodded and ran off. Odd child.

"I miss this..." Riku said. "Just being together...so what did you mean earlier?"

Hehe wouldn't you like to know? "I am all knowing, I will rule the world someday." I said, laughing evilly.

Riku smiled and shook his head. "Well...who is it that you like? Why don't you think he likes you?"

"Actualy, I _know_ that he does."

"Then why don't you go out with him?" Riku asked. And they say _I'm _naive.

"Cuz i'm waiting for him to ask me. He could do it any second you know. But frankly, I think he' just as scared as I am." I said.

Riku thought for a sceond and realized what I was saying. "S-so you like m-me?" I love that I can make him stutter. It's funny in a way.

"No."

"O-oh.."

"I love you."

His eyes lit up. "For real?" I nodded. "I'm not so sure of that for me but I do really like you, Sor." I grinned.

"Good. Cuz I was beginning to wonder if you liked me at all." Actually, I didn't but hey. We're all weird in some way or another.

"So does that make us...boyfriends?" Riku asked, unsure.

I nodded. "Prolly. So, let's have a date then. Like next Friday."

"Okay, it's a date."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Hm, not where I pictured this going but I like a littel now.**

**Roxas: I still lie it. But I wanna know what happens with me and Ax.**

**Zack: I'm not in the story anymore, am I?**

**Me: I dunno, maybe**

**ZacK: (cries and runs away)**

**Me: that was weird**

**Roxas: Read and Review everyone!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: So...I got two reviews on teh last chappie. and I surea as hell know that not only two people have read it..so...**

**Roxas: What she's saying is she wants reviews, iy's what keeps her going, and to punish you all, Riku and Sora won't have a date this chapter. And possibly the next.**

**Me: YAY!!! my Roxie-kun is developing his evilness! **

**Roxas: Uhuh, heres chappieter six.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter six**

"S-sora...he did it again."

I opened my eyes to see the tearstained face of my little brother.

Who did what a-...oh...Axel.

"I'll kill him." I growled, but it came out weird since it was so early.

"N-no...I just...wish he'd stop."

I guess it'd be a bad idea to tell him about me and Riku finally getting together. Oh, well, my brother needs me.

"Tell you what, Rox, we're gonna get back at him. All you need to do is pretend like you utterly hate him, and don't talk to him or else the plan might be runined." I said, alreaady brewing up a plan. A very evil plan.

Roxas nodded. "B-but what are you gonna do?"

I just grinned evilly. Plan B: Hurt Axel commences, Plan A failed with the costume so now it's Plan B!

---

Phase 1: Turn Roxas into an irresitible uke for our dear Axel.

So, I got Roxas to dye his hair black with red streaks in it, and to put on black eyeliner. I gotta admit, we may have overdone it, but Axel saw him and his mouth fell open with drool coming out the side of his mouth. Ew...

Phase 1: Success.

---

As it were, I'm not as completely brilliant as I say so I only had one phase planned, but it worked, thats a start.

I went to see Riku to see if he could help concoct an evil diabolicle plan but he was out. I found Yazoo and Reno though...my poor almost innocent eyes. Hehe.

Loz was watering his garden, Marluxia was helping. Odd couple if ya ask me. And Kadaj was out with Riku.

As for Sephiroth. "I didn't meeean to..." Yes, the great Sepiroth has fallen victum to none othre than...a squirrel!

"Sephy, what'd you do this time?" I asked, highly amused.

"I threw an acorn across the lawn..and...(sniff, sniff) and he took my ice cream!!!" Sephiroth wailed.

"What would Riku do if he saw his own brother...sobbing because a squirrel took his ice cream?"

Sephiraoth froze. "Actually he'd kill me cuz it was clearly labled: RIKU'S DON'T TOUCH!"

"Ah, nice going." I grinned.

"So, word is that he finally got the guts to ask you out." Sephiroth said, standing up and fixing his ever-so-precious hair.

"Sorta, but ya." Sigh of contentment.

Sephy nodded. "He and 'Daj won't be back till Monday. Visiting mom."

"Oh..." The five of them, there mother died when Riku was six or so. Kadaj and Riku took it the hardest, being the youngest. They go to visit her grave every so often, I went with once. It was one of the only thre times I've seen him cry.

The second was when his dad tried to kick Loz and Marluxia out, he didn't like that they were together and he wanted them out. Riku tried to defend them and ended up getting hurt adn yelled at. Being called useless by his own father is what made him try to be better then everyone else.

I'm not sure the third counts. And that was yesterday, when I found him out by the paopu tree.

"Curious, how's Cloud and Rox?" Sephiroth asked, semming to have given up on fighting the squirrel.

"Roxas is having a hard time lately. Axel, Reno's brother, keeps cheating on him but he keeps going back."

"And you don;t have some 'brilliant plan' to fix it?"

I grinned, he knows me too well. "I do, and I'm working on it. As for Cloud...I'm not so sure. He's around in the mornings and I see him a little in school but he's with Leon all the time...sick little nymphos."

Sephiroth gave me a questioning look.

I sighed. "You never want to walk in on that...(shudder) even Yuffie and Selphie are disturbed by it. That's all you need know." Seriously...(Shudder).

"Creepy..."

"Yup. So you in a relationship?" I asked.

He shook his head. "After Xemnas left...I've been staying here alot and working around the house. Riku seems to enjoy the company, seeming as no one can stand the flower-freaks or the game-boys. Heh. Gameboys." Sephiroth laughed at his own joke. Proof he's related to Riku. Oh, and Xemnas is their dad, he left three years ago.

"But Kadaj...he's here alot, too right?" I asked.

Sephiroth shrugged. "He's here, he's there, he's everywhere. Can't seem to find someone who doesn't mind the mako. Reno says it's useful to see in the dark and Flowerboy says it reminds him of flowers, gee imagine that. What do you think of it?"

"Why? Riku doesn't have it...right?" I asked.

"Actually he does but I meant Roxas and Zack. And you and Cloud too." What?...I don't get it.

"Zack's eyes are cool, and I knew about LCoud but what do you mean, me and Rox?" I asked.

"Ever wonder why your eyes are so bright?" Sephiroth smirked. Actually, I do... "You should get going, it's almost dark." I was gonna protest but he said something that made me wonder..."Riku doesn't like you staying out late."

So I did leave but why would Riku worry about me at night? And for those of you sick hentai (perverts) I don't mean like that but...does he think I'll get hurt or lost or something?

I dunno...but the dark creeps me out anyway so I ran home quickly.

Cloud was asleep on the couch and I smelt food cooking. Leon must be here. I checked the kitchen and there was Leon, cooking spaghetti, Cloud's favorite. I love spaghetti.

"Where's Rox?" I asked Leon.

"His room. Where were you?" Leon asked.

"Riku's but he wasn't there so I was talking to Sephy." Damn, shouln't have said that.

"Sephiroth?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. I don't get why you and aniki hate him so much."

"Aniki? You haven't called me that in awhile. Unless you're specking Japanese." Cloud mumbled sleepily, walking over to Leon ad hugging him from behind.

"Specking? Cloud, you know what I told you about grammer." Leon scolded.

"That it sucks?" Cloud said,

"No, you do."

"Gladly."

"Ew...didn't want to hear that." My poor innocent ears.

"Sure you did. I saw...Loz and Marly today. They were buying more flowers, big surprise, and they said that you and Riku are officially going out." Cloud said.

"Geez, word travels fast. But knowing his brothers, they probably forced it out of him. poor Riku." I said in fake-sympathy.

"How?"

"Tickling him of course." I grinned brightly.

Leon chuckled and Cloud looked scared. He greatly fears being tickled. It's fun to taunt him though. Truthfully Loz, Yazoo, Reno, Marluxia, Kadaj and Sephy all attacking you with a feather or the fingers of doom is rathre frightening though so I don't blame anyone for being afraid.

"What's for dinner? Hey, Sor." Roxas said.

"Spaghetti." Leon answered.

"You feeling better than earlier?" I asked.

Roxas nodded. "Much. Your plan might work." Oh right...gotta work on that...hmm...

Being the freaks that we are, dinner ended up everywhere except our stomachs. And I do mean everywhere.

We had a food fight, Cloud staring complaing that his kitchen was messy and it was a waste of spaghetti, so Leon...um...comforted? him.

Don't ask...seriously...don't.

---

Didn't sleep mcuh. I though too mcuh about Riku. Big surprise, ne? But sometimes I wonder if there's two parts to him. I guess we'll see in the morning...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: I like it.**

**Roxas: Uh-huh...**

**Me: It's getting boring if you ask me...either that or it's just a bit redundant writing the same kind of story all the time...**

**Roxas: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyway. Who wants to see what happens?**

**Roxas Me!!! So Read and Review man! Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: YAY! already i got more reviews than normal. i feel so warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Roxas: You sure that's not the hot chocoalte you just drank...perhaps you ate a caterpillar too**

**Me:...**

**Zack: ew**

**Me: Zacki-kun! You're back! (hugs him)**

**Zack: (smiles and hugs back) yup and Rox, I totally call doing the announcements**

**Roxas: Not if I beat ya to it (glares) (Thinking-how dare you touch her? I am appauled-endof thinking) Hey, Winter, what does appauled mean?**

**Me: Dunno...ask Sasuke**

**Roxas: Sasuke? Uchiha?**

**Me: Ya, he's a prodigy after all**

**Roxas: ya but last time i asked him something his pedophile brother attacked me!**

**Me: Hmm...**

**ZacK: Here's chappie seven! Totally beat you.**

**Roxas: (sighs)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter seven**

I woke up late again, but I'm curious as to why no one woke me up. If not Cloud or Leon then Roxas at least. And...holy crap it's already- "Ten-thirty?!"

"Y-you're up." Roxas said from the door. He was still home and he's stuttering again. This can't be home at all. "G-get dressed, you g-gotta come downstairs..."

I nodded slowly. I was gonna ask him what was going on but he left to quickly for me to ask. I pulled on some remotely clean clothes and went downstairs.

Leon was comforting a shaking and sobbing Cloud. Roxas sat with his legs pulled to his chest. All three of them sat on the couch with pain in their face.

Then I noticed the two people in business attire.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Cloud didn't move at all, Roxas looked up at me then back at the floor.

After too long in silence I asked again. "What's going on?!"

"Please, Mr. Osment, calm down. You don't need to yell." one of the poeple said.

"Well then don't ignore me!" I shot back. I'm aware they'll prolly take me away again, considering I normally have my anger under control, but I don't care. I want to know what made my brothers this way.

"Calm down." they said more forcefully.

I didn't talk anymore, just glared.

I don't know how long we sat there but it was long enough to lose my mind and grow it back again. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked, alot softer than before.

Roxas turned to me. "I-it's mom...s-she's gone Sor...she's gone..." Gone? As in...n-no! That can't be!

"What do you mean...gone?" I asked.

"I-i..." Roxas bit his lip and you could tell he was trying to stop tears.

"Mr. Osment. Your mother was in a car accident last night. She was being chased by you father. They both crashed into a tree. Your father is in critical condition, but he'll make it. Your...mother died on scene." the business people said.

My father...chasing my mother? They both crash? M-my mom is...dead? Somehow...I managed to keep the under and sadness under control for a moment and asked. "A-are we able to m-meet out f-father?" It was unlike me to stutter but, wouldn't you?

"In a few days, yes." How can they be so calm? Pfft, must be their job. Telling people about deaths of their loved ones.

"Very well, Mr. Leonhart, we take our leave." one of them said, and left.

The other stayed for a moment. "S-she was my friend...s-so don't think I-i don't understand your pain." with that he left to.

The sadness overruled the anger and I let the tears fall. None-too-silently either. I was bawling.

Roxas moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, sobbing aswell. We spent nearly the whole day like that. Leon, too, was distraught.

I wasn't sure how to take it. I mean, how are you supposed to feel if the woman who gave you life but was never around...was no longer amoung us?

I wanted to call Riku but if I did, I'd end up doing something I shouldn't and I don't want to make anymore mistakes to add to what I already have.

By four or so, Cloud had fallen asleep but Leon didn't ever stop holding him. I admire the love they share. It seems so special. Roxas had, too, fallen asleep, leaning against Leon's side.

I ran my fingers over the extremely faded scars on my wrists. I hadn't cut myself in almost a year but I would always do this in an almost effort to calm myself. "Leon...do you have parents?" I asked in a very low voice.

"Mm. My dad disappeared before I was born. My mom died from cancer when I was four and my aunt took care of me until two years ago when I got emancipated." Leon explained.

"Hm...does it hurt?"

"What?"

"You and Cloud. You can just _see _how much you love each other but...does it ever hurt you? Loving someone so much?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Like when we fight and I think it might be bad, in the end it works out thgouh. And when he disappears it hurts to know how scared I am that if I lose him...I'll have nothing left." This is weird for me, Leon being so open. But it's probably to help me so...I'm ok with that.

I nodded. "It's worth it though, right? The pain...sadness, anger...and such." I said.

"Mm-hm. I-if you don't mind me saying. Riku...he might have a fighting chance with you. And that's good. It's good for you to have more connections to the world-"

"And you're own reality." I quoted. 'All you need in life is connections to the world and your own reality.' Cloud said that. It's like his motto.

Leon smiled a little.

I decided that the rumbling in my stomach was far too much to bear, but when you think about it. People in third world countries don't have food, clean water or medications they need. In other words, if I was in one of those countries, I wouldn't be here...I'd be with mom...

Nevertheless, I went to the kitchen to fix up something to eat.

I was halfway done eating my dagwood sandwich, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"H-hey."_

"Riku?"

_"Y-yeah. I was calling to see how you were. I heard what happened, only me and Seph know. S-so how are you doing?"_

"Could be better." I mumbled. "But I'm not so sure...ya know?"

_"Mm. It was like that for me too. I didn't know how to take it...you'll be alright though. Yakusoku." (Promise)_

I remember the last time someone sadi that. I promised Roxas that it'd get better with Axel but it didn't...so how can Riku say this now?

"How can you say that?" I asked, aware that tears were, again, streaming down my face.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. D-do you want me to come over?"_

Come to think of it, I do. I just want to be with someone right now. "Y-ya..." I said softly.

_"Okay, be right over."_

It took him ten minutes to get here and in that time I nearly had a breakdown, thinking he wouldn't come.

As soon as he walked through the door I flung my arms around him. He was taken aback but held me and asked genlty. "Can I get in the door?"

I nodded and let go of him a little. The couch was taken so we went to my room and sat on my bed.

He just stayed thare ad held me, whispering soothing words in my ear. It reminded me of what we did during thunderstorms. I'm terrified of them, Riku loved them but he'd always be there to hold me.

I fell asleep, content being in his arms but distraught from all that's been happening. And when I woke up he was still there. I went back to sleep.

---

When I woke up again, Riku was fast asleep. I checked the clock. It was nine am. Guess we're both skipping school.

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. So...himself. Not cool-popular-Riku and not stuttering-nervous-Riku and not angry-emo-Riku. Just...Riku.

His hair's gotten longer since I last looked at it this close. His silver hair is so unique but his brothers share this trait. I still think his is so much more beautiful. He's just as pale as before but twice as muscular.

I traced designs softly on his cheek. He stirred lightly and opened his eyes. His beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"Hey..." he said, rubbing the sleeep from his eyes.

"Hey..."

"Mm...what time is it?" he asked.

"Half past nine."

"Ah. Leon said we're all ditching school today. Seph's okay with it so we have all of today together." Riku said.

I smiled and laid my head on his chest, like I had when I was sleeping. He ran his fingers through my hair and I couldn't stop the shiver from running down my spine.

"Your hair never ceases to amaze me, it defys gravity even after you sleep." Riku smirked. I laughed.

"Ya...it's weird but you know you love it." I teased.

"Yup." he kissed my cheek. I wish every morning could be like this. Just forgetting about the world and being together. "We still on for Friday?"

"I'll tell you when I know..." I'm not so sure if I can even face the outside world yet.

Riku nodded and closed his eyes. "Let's just sleep."

I was more than happy to oblige and cuddled closer to him again.

Perhaps...this is all I needed...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Now, that's loads more exciting then the other chapters. But now it seems to serious for someone like me to write.**

**Roxas: There's no jhappy medium with her, you'll get used to it. Can the next chapter involve me?**

**Me: Sure, Roxie.**

**Zack: and since I was kicked out of the story-**

**Roxas: Read and Review everyone! Beat ya!**

**ZacK: (sniff, sniff)...(cries)**

**Me: (rolls eyes) lie Roxie-kun said, Read and Review if ya wanna know what their date will be like or if it'll even happen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: i am very unhappy with the small amount of reviews but oh well...this is roxas' chapter, still in sora's pov though**

**Roxas: She considers this punishment for not reviewing**

**Me: Ya...pretty much.**

**Roxas: Here's chapter eight, kiddies**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter eight**

Turns out, Roxas went to school when me and Riku ditched. I wasn't sure why thoough. when something bad happens he's usually gone from existance, pretty much, for at least a week.

Riku went home due to realizing who ate his ice ream and went to get revenge on the poor soul. May he rest in peace.

Cloud spent the day mindlessly watching chickflicks and eating chocolate, while Leon was armed with a fire extinguisher and a squirt bottle. The fire extinguisher was in case Cloud tried setting the house on fire, which he's tried several times, mind you. And the squirt bottle was for spraying him when he had an object he could hurt himself with such as the remote, anything sharp and anything plastic.

I got bored and just waited for Rox to come home. It was near six already and I was getting worried.

So I decided to look for him. But I didn't know whaere to look.

I tried Alex's. But she said she was sick today and hadn't seen him at all.

Next I tried Tidus and Wakka, they live together so...ya. They said he wasn't at school.

That's what got me really worried.

Only two other places, the secret place and Axel's.

I decided to go to Axel's first for fear that Axel was hurting him. I got the same answer, he wasn't at school.

So I ran quickly to the secret place.

"Roxas!"

No answer..

"Rox..."

I tried calling him several times but no one picked up. So I called Riku's. Sephiroth picked up.

"Is Riku there?" I asked.

_"Not at the moment...are you looking for Roxas?"_

"Y-ya."

_"He's here. Has been for a few hours. Come on over if you can."_

"Alright, thank you." I hung up and went to Riku's. I'm so glad he's alright.

Roxas was sleeping on the couch with a washrag on his forehead. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's just sick. No worries."

I sighed, relieved. "So how did you survive the wrath of Riku?"

"Hid in a closet and left money on the table for the ice cream. What else?" Hehe. I may be one of the few who realize how immature and moronic Sephiroth can be.

"Ah, that why he's not here?" I asked.

He nodded.

"How bad is he?" I asked, gazing at my little brother.

"He wasn't feeling good, said he was dizzy and he had a fever of 101. Not terrible, he'll be better in a few days." Sephiroth explained.

"So you're a doctor now?" I smirked.

"Yup, and a mom, and a chef and a fax machine." Seeing my bewildered look he added. "Don't ask."

I laughed.

"S-sor?"

I looked over at Roxas. "Hey."

Roxas took the rag off his forehead and sat up. "Seph, am I well enough to go do something?"

Sephiroth took his temperature again. "99.9. Alright, but take it easy, okay?" Rox nodded.

"Sora, will you come with me?" Roxas asked. I nodded, not sure where we were going but having a vague idea.

And I was right, I found myself standing on Axel's doorstep for the second time tonught, this time with Roxas by my side.

He rang the doorbell.

"We don't want any, go away!" That, my friends, would be Reno. Yazoo laughed in the background.

"We're here to see Axel." I said.

"Present." Axel opened the door. "R-rox."

"I need to talk to you."

Axel nodded and we went through a gate to Axel's backyard, and sat on a bench. Well me and Axel did while Roxas refused to sit.

"I can't take this anymore. Either we have an actual relationship or I'm out of your life for good. I'd much perfer the former but..." Rox trailed off.

"I-i'm sorry...I just...can't handle commitment." Axel said.

"Fine. If that's your descision." It pains me to see him so hurt.

"No that's not what I meant...I want to stay with you Rox...I just...I;m not sure how. If that makes any sense." Axel said.

"Well they you gotta actually try!" Roxas cried.

Tears threatened to fall from my kid brother's eyes. Then he fell to his knees. "Rox!"

I sprnag from the bench to help him. "You okay?"

Roxas' eyes were falling and he looked sick.

"What's wrong with him?" Axel asked, overlyconcerned.

"He's sick, nothing major. But he should go home now." I said, more to Roxas and Axel.

"N-no...I'm f-fine..." Roxas tried sitting up but failed. "mm...maybe n-not..." With that, he lost consciousness.

Axel got his car and we took Roxas back home, setting him on the couch. Cloud was asleep on the floor.

"Will he bell alright?" Axle asked.

"Fine but...you need to try commitment. If you hurt my brother again, I won't hesitate to hurt you." I warned in all seriousness this time.

He only nodded and said. "Tell him I'll try."

"Mm."

He left.

"Roxie...how do you always get into this?"

"I knew he wasn't feeling well." Leon said from the doorway. "Should've stayed home."

I nodded. "He was trying to work thing out with Ax. Then he lost consciuosness. Should he see a doctor?"

"Probably unnessicary, but we'll see if he get's better in a few days and if he does, we'll take there just to be sure." Leon said.

"Alright...I'm going bed, nite." He gave a two-finger salute and I went up to my room. I was exhausted even though I'd slept in earlier, once I hit the bed I was out like a light.

---

Wednesday...the most dreaded day of the week. Why? Becuase that is the day I visit my therapist, Doctor. Quistis Trepe.

Hate. Her.

She's too...I dunno doctory. Not fun, not prude, not stoic...just a perfect doctor excpt for the tiny fact that SHE'S LOST HER MIND!!!!

I'm not exaggerating. I'm seriously not. She was all normilish at first and then she starts skipping around wearing rainbow suspenders and a burger king crown. Who in their right mind, or wrong mind for that matter, does that?!?!

"Hello. (giggle). Nic to see you So-ra! (giggles)" And thus begins the prancing around like a frigen faery on speed.

Sigh.

"So. I heared dat you're mommy was kill-ed." Thanks for bringin it up...

"I so sowrry. My mommy's in a aslleeum." Yes I know how to spell asylum but that's how she says it.

"You should be too..." I mumbled.

"That's hurtful!" Then her voice totally changed into normal bored Qusitis. "I know...but I'm so bored with this job, so I scare off my patients until I get fired, cuz they won't let me quit." Quistis wrinkled her nose and gave me a psp and Final Fantasy: Crisis Core. "Have fun."

(A/n: I can't wait till next month! I want that game sooo bad.)

I played for four hours before Leon came to pick me up, mumlbing about Cloud trying to eat his jacket, while strapped in the back seat.

All in all I had another boring day.

Roxas was gettgin better already, his fever's gone away but he still has dizzines. In a few days we can plot world domination again.

Ya...like that'll work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Such a bizzare chapter...**

**Roxas: Yup... (sneezes) heh, someone's talking about me**

**Me: watever kiddie. you're sick, remember?**

**Roxas: Not with a cold, **_**duunkoff**_

**Me: Hey-**

**Roxas: Read and Review folks!**


	9. Chapter 9 actual chapter!

**Me: As I said in my Rox-Axel fic, I'm continuing whether I get reviews or not**

**Roxas: Yup, what she said.**

**Zack: Here's chappie nine kiddies.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter nine**

On Friday, me and Roxas went to meet Riku and Axel at the food court in the mall.

Seems as so Axel actually trying in their relationship and so my kid brother and Axel were getting along well. Me and Riku were perfectly content, just sittting in each other's presense.

The silence, however, got me to thinking...why did Riku cut himself? Did he do it still?

I tried to think of reasons he'd do something like that...for all of my ideas I had a counteridea. It was a fruitless battle, so figure the only way to get answers was to ask...but would he freak out? Or get mad?

Again, only one way to find out.

Currently, Axel was explaining to Rox why Captain hook lost his hand...

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Why...before, why did you cut yourself?" I asked softly, so Rox and Ax wouldn't hear.

Riku downcast his gaze and didn't answer.

"Ri?"

"I just..." Not this again...

"Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Hu-what?" I replied.

"I'm hungry."

"Well, we're in a food court, go eat something." Duh.

"I didn't bring any money." Roxas admitted sheepishly.

I searched my pockets for money but I didn't have any on me. "I got nothing. Ax? Ri?"

Riku and Axel simultaneously searched for some cash, both came out emptyhanded.

"Great, we go to eat food and don't remember to even bring money?"

"S-so...I can't eat?" Rox, you're far too adorable for your own good.

We all laughed except our favorite, naive, adorable little blonde.

He had the cutest little pout.

Perhaps I'll never know why Riku does the things he does...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: short? yes but I'm relly sidetracked right now**

**Roxas: O.O**

**Zack: At least tomorow is friday!**

**Me: tgif**

**Roxas: Ya...Read & Review, onegai!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: sorry for the wait!**

**Roxas: ya...this chapter might be a little off cuz she hasn't written in so long...but it's that last one so be happy**

**zack: here's chapter ten..oh and if you didn't read it already, chapter nine isn't a note anymore it's an actual chappie**

**Chapter ten**

All in all, everyone's getting along good so far. Roxas and Axel are going to Hawaii for Christmas (or Hanakha and other stuff) Break. Leon and Cloud celebrate their aniversary on the thriteenth of December so they went somewhere...I'm sure I wanna know where.

That left me and Riku.

I was still curious about his scars but maybe he's stopped...I dunno...I'm worried.

We were watching TV with him laying on the couch and me sitting on his back playing with his pretty silver hair.

"Hey...Riku."

"Hm?"

"Before...in the secret place..I." Damn, too late to go back now. "You never did tell me why you did that."

Riku was silent...I wonder if he's thinking or if he just doesn't ant to answer.

He didn't answer...least I don't think he did, in a way I could understand at least. Instead, he switched our positions, pining me to the couch and kissing me like there was no tommorow. My head felt light and I felt dizzy.

When his tongue poked at my lips I let him in eagerly but couldn't hold back a whimper.

It was all too hot and I felt my grip on reality slip.

Riku felt the need to breathe and pulled back, leaving us both panting.

How come a single kiss form Riku knocks me breathless when a million of Zack's couldn't even come close?

I remember reading something where if it feels like that then that's who you truly love most in this world. I figured it were true condsidering I've waited years for Riku. But still...

"Wow..." Riku siad breathlessly.

"Ya..." I agreed.

"Hey, Sor...let's go on a picnic."

I laughed lightly. "Okay, but where at?"

"The beach. No one's down there nowadays. So we can just go and I dunno...watch the sunset or something."

"Riku, my dear, not only do you have freakishly bizarre mood swings but you're a romantic."

"Aw, but you know you love me anyway." Riku smirked.

I paused. I do...I really do. "Yup!"

So we gathered up sammich (sandwich) ingredients and a blanket to sit on and headed to the beach.

Yuffie saw us on the way down. She said we looked like junkies who lost their drugs and asked where we were headed.

"The beach of course!" Riku said grinning and taking my hand, running down to the beach.

I saw Yuffie flip out a camera and snap a couple shots while she had the chance.Sigh, yaoi fangirls, they kill me.

We amde it down to the water in record time. Screaming in joy and laughing all the way. I dropped the basket, kicked off my shoes and ran intot the water. Riku followed, only with his shirt off.

I stood and drolled at the sight of him (purposely if you must know).

He posed like superman, then dunked me under water, completely drenching my clothes.

I came up, sputtering water. "(scoff) that's how you treat your boyfriend. That's hurtful, Ri."

We just floated in the water for a little while. So much for a picnic, he just wanted to show off. Oh well, I ain't complaining.

Eventaully though, we did have our picnic of ham and cheese sammiches.

As the sky turned darker with streaks of red and orange and pink bleeding across the sky, we lay in the sand without a care in the world.

It feels so perfect...perhaps...this is what real love feels like.

The End

**Me: I know it's short but they finally KISSED!!**

**Zack: (claps a hand on her shoulder) good job**

**Me: (grins) YAY!!**

**Roxas: Read and Review!!**

**--Note on March 29: This fanfic is officially ended. so no more chappies, srry**

**Me: Oh, and you can just make up a reason for Riku's emo-ness...cuz i can't seem to think of one for the life of me**

**Roxas: It's ending because a. we don't know where to go from here**

**Zack: and b. we were'nt getting much feedback...in fact 1/6 of the reviews are just from her other profile**

**Me: Ya...see ya whenever i have another story. until then my friends.**

**All: Ja ne!**


End file.
